The Romantically Mishaps of Narcissa and James
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles for James/Narcissa pairing based on various prompts and challenges.
1. interruptions

**Written for Arithmancy Classroom on Hogwarts** **School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **February Event: Teamwork prompt: (plot/action) Getting lipstick all over significant other's face/neck, then being rudely interrupted by friend/relative**

* * *

"Pretend like I'm not even here." Sirius said, throwing his feet on the table.

"But you are and you need to leave." Narcissa hissed. "What does we're on a date do you not understand?"

"Well to my understanding, this isn't really a date since you don't want others to know about it."

"Sirius!"

Which in reality it wasn't. James Potter and Narcissa Black were still hesitated to letting the school know that they have been dating for some time now. A year to be exact. But because she was a Slytherin and he was a Gryffindor, only a few would accept it. So most of their dates were in privacy of the Room of Requirements. They had slowly started to show themselves together in public, but under the pretense as friends. Which was still uncommon amongst Slytherins and Gryffindors but not enough to cause an outrage, since James was after all a Pureblood. If it hadn't been that small factor, they would've been treated the same way Lily Evans and Severus Snape. It hadn't matter that he was a blood-traitor, he was still counted as wealthy and important than most people.

"It doesn't matter!" Narcissa exclaimed, before being hushed by Ravenclaws.

She shot them a dirty look, before turning her attention to James and Sirius. "Well if you won't leave then I will."

"Nobody's stopping you." Sirius shrugged.

Narcissa couldn't stop the unladylike growl that escape her lips, as she started to pack up her things and leave. At that moment James had jumped up and grabbed her wrist. She turned around and cross arms, and James could tell that Sirius had annoyed her pass her limit.

"Hey, we can always go to the room." James said, referring to the Room of Requirements.

She hesitated as she glanced at Sirius, who seemed as though he wasn't listening to their conversation.

"Fine."

* * *

They didn't quite make to the Room of Requirements, but instead found themselves in an abandon corridor having a very intense make-out session. While their original plan was to go to the ROR and to actually study for the upcoming Potions test. But Narcissa's annoyance of Sirius and the fact that James hadn't even try to get Sirius to leave had to immediately be 'fixed'. James had surprised her with a kiss, that she tried to fight off before giving into it. The kiss was only supposed to last for a second, but it gradually became passionate with every second.

"Well look here."

Voice caused the two to spring apart and turn to the source. Their panic was replaced with annoyance when they realized it was Sirius.

"What?" Sirius said innocently. "You should be glad it was me and not some stranger."


	2. Decisions

**Written for February Event: Teamwork on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompts:** **(dialogue) "You're late." / "You're stunning." / "You're forgiven." and** **(restriction) Must take place on Valentine's Day**

 **Word count: 1,581**

* * *

Valentine's Day was closing in and the professors of Hogwarts decided to throw a Valentine's Day Party. Any student was allowed to come if their date was at least in the fifth year or if they were fifteen. This had overall caused excitement amongst the students, especially the girls. The next couple days that was leading up for the dance, were girls picking up dress and trying to get a certain guy, or sometimes girl, to go with them. Others had planned to just go with friends, while others planned matching outfits with their dates. It was also effecting Narcissa who had thought that it was the perfect place to let everyone that they were dating,

"Come on James, don't you think that it'll be nice for everyone to know?" Narcissa asked giving him a pleading look. "Wouldn't it be nice to knock that smug grin off of Lucius's face?"

"Yes, that would be a sight to see." James said. "But I don't like the idea of us coming out that way."

"And why not? It would be so romantic and those girls can finally leave you alone, once they know that you're taken."

James kissed her lips. "If I didn't know any better, I say that you're jealous."

"I have no reason _to_ be jealous." Narcissa snorted. "I know that you love me and have no interest in another girl."

"Then we'll wait to tell everybody. If we tell them during the party, they'll think that it's just for show."

Narcissa sighed, "I supposed you're right. But you'll still be there right?"

"I promise, wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

During lunch the same day, James brought up the dance.

"You know, I thought that you guys would be a little excited about the party." James said. "After all, I heard that Amelia Bones would be there and that'll be the prefect time for you, Peter, to- what?"

He had stop short at the strange looks that his friends was giving him.

"Prongs we can't go." Remus said slowly. "It's the full moon."

James slowly blinked before cursing. "Remus, I completely forgotten...but I promise Narcissa that I would go with her."

"Well you're going have to cancel on her." Sirius jumped in. "We do this every month in support of Remus, not to mention it takes all three of us to be with him."

"I can't just do that! It's not that easy, not with Narcissa or with any girl. You can't promise them something and then take it back."

Sirius shook his head. "You acted as if I know nothing about women. Trust me, Narcissa will be fine with you changing your plans. Besides you can't pick and chose when you can be a real friend."

James opened his mouth to argue, that Sirius didn't quite know his cousin like he thought he did, before changing his mind. "Fine, I see what I can do."

* * *

 _"Excuse me?"_

The blonde girl quickly turned around to stare at her boyfriend. "You're _canceling?"_

James winced at the tone she was giving him, which was filled with disappointment and hurt. He was walking her to her next class before giving the news, he hadn't finished what he had to say before Narcissa immediately gave her opinion. She didn't need to hear more about the _why_ , because she knew that the way involved around his friends. While she had gotten used to the monthly disappearance that they seemed to have around the full moon, Narcissa hadn't quite got used to constant cancellations. She knew that he was still trying to balance the time he spent between them, but it was still a little disheartening when he had to cancel.

"James, you promise that you'll take me to the dance." Narcissa protest, hating that she sound so whiny.

"I know, but I had forgotten that I had other-" James quickly stopped talking as Malfoy walked towards them.

Narcissa stiffened a groan as the arrogant blond made his way towards her. Lucius Malfoy had decided upon himself that Narcissa was his and nobody else, it anger and annoyed her to no end because he truly believed it. She hated the way his eyes glanced over as he undress her mentally. Cissy had seen that look many times before with Bellatrix, who quite enjoyed it. But she did not and it always left a spark of anger.

"Hello Lucius, how do I owe the pleasure?" Narcissa asked coolly with a tight smile.

Lucius smirked before bowing and took her hand to kiss it, "Really the pleasure is mine. Though I did come here to rescue you from this filth."

Out the corner of her eye, Narcissa noticed the way James balled his hands into fist and only slightly shook her head. The last thing that James needed right now was a detention, where he couldn't go with her _or_ his friends. Not that she couldn't blame him, Lucius always was infuriating without really trying.

"There's no need for that, we were already departing." Narcissa answered. "Though for your efforts, you can take me the rest of the way to my class."

"I'll be delighted to." Lucius said offering his arm.

Narcissa gingerly took it before they walked away, she turned her head back to meet James's eyes to say: _we finish this talk later._

* * *

"She didn't take it well." James sighed waving his wand around.

"That's understandable," Remus replied. "It's becoming a regular occurrence with you always canceling on her. And that's why I've decided that's okay if you miss this full moon."

James's mouth dropped in shock, "What?"

"I said that it's fine that you miss this one." Remus said with amusement. "After all you don't want to leave her at a party with Lucius. He would surely take advantage of your absences and make his move on Narcissa."

"Narcissa isn't the one to fall for any of his tricks."

"But it's not Narcissa, we're worrying about. Lucius seems like the guy that does what he wants with or without permission."

James was silent for a moment, as he remembered what had happened earlier. Maybe he should have punched Lucius in the face when he had a chance.

"Thanks again Moony." James said with a smile

* * *

"It's okay if you go with them."

For the second time that day James was shock, he stared at Narcissa with disbelief. They had went to the Room of Requirements to discuss what was to happen on Valentine's Day. James was about to tell her that he had the green light, when she blurted it out. Even though she didn't sound like she was okay with it, the look in her eyes said otherwise. She was perfectly fine with him going with his friends, if he promised her plans on making things up to her. Narcissa couldn't still figure out why the Marauders were so secretive, but came to terms with it. Narcissa didn't want him to feel like he had choose between her and his friends, and gave him permission to do whatever he had to do with his friends.

If only she knew of the predicament that she had just placed him in. He stared deep into her blue eyes, before deciding right there on the sport.

"I've decided that I will go to the dance." James said. "The rest of the Marauders are fine with me going."

Narcissa sighed in relief, before looking guilty. "No, you should go with them. I don't want to ruin-"

"You've ruined nothing Cissy." James reassured her as he pulled her into an embrace. "I promise you I'll take you to the dance and I will."

Narcissa bit back a smile, "Are you sure?"

"Positive,"

* * *

James had lied to Narcissa when he said that everybody was fine with the decision. As he got ready for the dance, Sirius glared at him. He saw it as James abandoning the rest of the Marauders for a girl. It didn't matter that it was his cousin or the fact that Remus said it was again. Sirius saw it as a tradition and way of saying that they would be together until the very end. Sirius saw it as betrayal and refused to say anything to James before he left. This had caused James to feel upset and torn at the decision that he had made. The negative feelings almost immediately went at the sight of Narcissa waiting outside of The Great Hall.

She looked absolutely stunning with her white blond hair pulled into a loose bun and she wore black eyeliner that brought out her pale blue eyes. The dress that she was wearing stopped at her knees and was light blue. Narcissa looked slightly annoyed at his lateness, but James could still see a hint of a smile.

"You're late." Narcissa said. "People were staring at me, wondering why on earth would I be standing out here waiting on somebody. You do realize that the Blacks wait on nobody?"

James smiled at her as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her. "You're stunning."

Narcissa blushed before rolling her eyes. "You're forgiven."


	3. What Stays at Madame Puddifoot's TeaShop

**Written for The OTP Prompt Competition: Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop (location)**

 **February Event: Teamwork: Betrothed**

 **Word count:492**

* * *

Narcissa slipped into Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop in a hasty attempt to get rid of Lucius Malfoy. Which was a bad idea on her part, but she was completely desperate and hadn't want to engage in an uncomfortable conversation. Their marriage arrangement had been announced at dinner, before winter break had been over. She had dreaded the decision of betrothal immensely because she was only fifteen and hadn't yet decided what she had wanted. There wasn't wrong with Lucius, it was just that she wasn't ready to commit at such a young age. It was because of this announcement, that Lucius thought he had the need to take their friendship into a whole another level that Narcissa wasn't prepare for.

She winced at the sight of couples making out intensely, and search for a familiar face. Lucius was still making his way to her, having to see a glimpse of her white blonde hair going through the door. Narcissa spotted James Potter in the back of the shop and rushed towards him. She had immediately recognized him as Sirius's best mate and knew that he would help Sirius's cousin. Though unfortunately James was there with Lily Evans, and what Cissy was about to do would ruin any progress that James had.

"Hey you!" Narcissa exclaimed, smiling at him prettily.

He returned an unsure grin. "Hello Narcissa."

"I'm so sorry that I'm terribly late, but Andi held me up." Narcissa continued, as she sat beside him.

"What?" James asked, dropping to a whisper.

"Just go with it." Narcissa hissed before battering her eyes. "I hope that I'm forgiven."

"Of course." James said, as he eyed the door.

Who was Narcissa avoiding? Just as James turned to see who it was, Narcissa grabbed James's face and pulled him into a kiss. The door chimed the arrival of Lucius Malfoy, and was looking over the heads of couples in search of Narcissa. But Cissy had cleverly turned James's head, so he was blocking Lucius's view of her. When Malfoy couldn't see her in the shop, he left slightly disappointed. Cissy paused slightly, before pushing James away. She offered an awkward smile and a word of thanks before leaving the shop.

"I can't believe this!" Lily exclaimed, causing a few heads to turn. "You and Narcissa?"

"What? No, it's not what it looked like." James said.

"So you wasn't just kissing her?"

James opened his mouth to blatantly lie to her face, but anybody with eyes could tell that they were kissing. He had been so in shock with Narcissa's lips pressed against his and the softness of her lips that had melted away any thoughts of common sense, and the fact that he _shouldn't_ be kissing. When nothing came out of his mouth, Lily growled and stormed out the shop calling him a dirty pig.


	4. Under The Starry Sky

**Written for February Event: Teamwork**

 **prompt:** **(lyric) "I count your eyelashes secretly. With every one, I whisper 'I love you'." - REM**

 **Word count: 428**

* * *

The benefits of being a prefect was that they could stay up pass curfew, to search for students out of bed. While there was a handful that took this job seriously, James did not. He saw it as an opportunity to be alone with his girlfriend, Narcissa Black. Most of their rounds consisted of them being up at the Astronomy Tower, with Cissy showing James the constellation and naming every single one. It was at these moments that James found himself the luckiest guy in the world. With the way her eyes lit up as she told the story of that story, and who that person was in her family. She always started with one of her sisters, and worked herself down the family line. James remembered the first time they were up there, and how he had asked her why she hadn't called out her own name.

"I was named after a flower." Narcissa explained.

"And what's the story about that?"

"About what?"

"You're name? What's the story behind your name?"

And she told that she was named after a guy who fell in love with his reflection. How he wouldn't move for nothing in the world, even with the girl who loved him tried to save him. But she couldn't because she was cursed to repeat everything she heard. He died by the lake and she faded away. It was a love doomed from the start and James couldn't help but think if they would end up that way. She was a Black after all and her parents would be looking for a respectable pureblood. But the Potters were a respectable pureblood family, and James was a perfect gentleman. Unlike Lucius Malfoy who thought he was entitled to everything and everyone.

"James, are you even listening?" Narcissa asked, turning to look up at him.

James opened his mouth respond but couldn't find the words to come out. She looked so beautiful under the moonlight, with the slight smile that he leaned forward and kissed her. There was many time that James wondered how their first kiss would be and had he planned out. But this was better because it wasn't plan it was just the right moment. Cissy didn't hesitate to kiss him back and she sighed with content. At that moment it was just them and time was frozen. He pulled back slightly to stare loving in her eyes and said softly

"I count your eyelashes secretly. With every one, I whisper 'I love you'."

Narcissa smiled, "James that's creepy."

"Don't ruin the moment Cissy."


	5. Always

**Written for Pairing the Character- Drabble Competition from Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges**

 **Pairing: Narcissa/James**

 **Word count: 217**

* * *

The time for goodbyes was coming near, and Narcissa dreaded it. By tomorrow, her engagement with Lucius will be announced, and any thoughts of sharing a future with James will be gone. It wasn't how things were supposed to go, and they just needed a little more time.

But time was not on their side, and it was time to say goodbye.

James fought it at first and argued how it wasn't fair. Her father didn't give them the two months that they needed. Those two months to prove to Cygnus that James was worthy of marrying his daughter. It was just a joke to him, something to entertain Cygnus.

"We don't have to accept this, Cissy. We can run away now and-"

Narcissa was already shaking her head. They wouldn't let her go, not like they did with Andromeda. They would come after her and force her to marry Lucius.

"You'll know what will happen if we do," Narcissa whispered, taking his hands. "This is goodbye."

"It isn't fair." James protested, before leaning forward and kissing her.

Life isn't fair. Narcissa thought bitterly. It should have been obvious that Cygnus wasn't going to let his youngest daughter marry a blood traitor.

"I love you," Narcissa said, blinking back her tears.

"I love you, too."

"Always?"

"Always."


End file.
